Under the Golden Rain
by AliumMe
Summary: karena kesibukan seorang min yoongi, bahkan mereka tidak ada waktu untuk berkencan. hingga ahirnya jimin memutuskan untuk menyerah BTS Fanfic, YoonMin (YoongiXJimin)


**Under the Golden Rain**

 **Min Yoongi X Park Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park jimin, gadis manis yang tengah duduk disebuah halte dipinggir jalanan kota seoul yang padat, menyesap minuman kaleng di tanganya hingga habis sebelum membuangnya ketempat sampah yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk saat itu.

Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghelanya dengan kasar, sesekali matanya melirik jam tangannya untuk memastikan seberapa lama ia telah menunggu. Jimin kemudian mendongakan kepalanya, menatap langit malam yang kelam tanpa adanya bintang atau bulan yang menghiasi, sekali lagi gadis itu menghela nafas, sepertinya akan turun hujan.

Derap langkah kaki menghampirinya, seorang pemuda berkulit pucat berdiri tepat didepanya. Dia min yoongi. Jimin menarik sudut bibirnya dengan paksa, membentuk senyum kecut yang sarat akan kekesalan, ia kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu di pinggirnya. Sedangkan min yoongi menatap punggung gadis itu dari tempatnya berdiri, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul gadisnya itu.

"aku terlambat, maaf" pemuda pucat itu berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya dengan jimin, sementara gadis itu terus berjalan.

"aku mengacaukan kencan kita" ucapnya menyesal, yoongi melirik jimin melalui ekor matanya, melihat respon jimin, namun nihil, gadis itu tetap mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"setidaknya bicaralah, jimin" kali ini yoongi menarik tangan jimin, memaksa gadis itu untuk berhenti. Jimin menatap yoongi datar, sementara sebelah tanganya terkepal erat menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga.

"tidak apa-apa" ujarnya kemudian, membuat yoongi menaikan sebelah alisnya, "aku hanya ingin memastikan kau datang atau tidak itu saja" ucap jimin kemudian melepas tangan yoongi dilenganya kemudian kembali berjalan.

"kau menunggu selama dua jam hanya untuk memastikan itu?" yoongi sedikit berteriak, sedangkan gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, memunggungi kekasihnya yang berada beberapa meter dibelakang.

Gadis itu berbalik, menatap yoongi sendu kemudian berkata, "ini bukan pertama kali kencan kita batal" ujarnya sedikit bergetar, emosinya tidak dapat lagi ia tahan. "aku bersyukur ternyata kau datang".

Benar dugaan jimin ternyata malam akan turun hujan, air mataya sudah menggenang dipelupik matanya, menunggu hingga ahirnya tumpah.

Yoongi mendekat kearah jimin dengan langkah panjang-panjang, kemudian menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukanya.

"aku tahu, aku minta maaf" yoongi berucap di samping telinga jimin, sementara gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya didada kekasihnya. "sekarang aku akan mengajakmu kencan" yoongi kemudian menarik tangan jimin untuk mengikutinya.

Malam semangkin larut, sementara hujan gerimis mengguyur kota seoul malam itu, butiran air hujan yang turun membasahi mantel berwarna maroon yang dikenakan jimin, gadis itu menatap tanganya yang digenggam oleh yoongi, sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan genggaman tangan dingin itu, pemuda itu begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Bukanya ia ingin menjadi gadis egois yang mengharapkan kekasihnya selalu berada disisinya, tapi-

"sudah lama kita tidak bergandengan tangan seperti ini" ucap yoongi, membuat jimin mendongakan kepalanya menatap pemuda itu. Yoongi menoleh kearahnya kemudia tersenyum, ah jimin juga sudah lama tidak melihat senyuman itu.

"benar, sudah lama sekali" balas jimin. Yoongi semangkin mempererat genggamanya, seolah apa yang ia lakukan dapat mengurangi rasa sesak yang ada didadanya.

Sepasang kekasih itu terus berjalan, menyusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi, namun gerimis masih setia mengguyur, membuat jimin sedikit kedinginan.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya jimin, yoongi menghentikan langkahnya mendadak hingga gadis itu menabrak punggung pemuda itu pelan. "kita sudah sampai" ujar pemuda itu singkat.

Jimin, gadis itu mengernyitkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti, kemudian menoleh kearah kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan bertanya, yoongi melepas genggamanya pada tangan jimin, kemudian berjalan kebelakang punggung gadis itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"kau lihat? disini sangat indah" ucapnya pelan, sementara jimin masih tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu membawanya ketempat ini, hanya ada sebuah lapangan yang diterangi oleh beberapa lampu neon berwarna keemasan yang menggantung diatas tiang.

"kau kedinginan?" tanyanya sambil menghembuskan nafas tepat di leher gadis itu. Jimin menggeleng pelan, "sama sekali tidak" jawabnya, gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya menghadap kearah yoongi yang tengah menyandarkan dagunya di pundaknya. Sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir ia rasakan, yoongi menciumnya.

"kita seperti berada dibawah hujan emas, lihat" tunjuknya kearah rinai gerimis yang diterpa cahaya lampu neon, sementara jimin mengarahkan pandanganya kearah yang ditunjuk yoongi.

"kau benar" gadis itu tersenyum, yoongi benar mereka seperti berada dibawah hujan emas, kemudian senyum gadis itu hilang, digantikan oleh ekspresi serius.

"min yoongi" ujarnya pelan, sementara pemuda itu semangkin mengeratkan pelukanya, "kita ahiri saja" sambung jimin dengan air mata yang telah mengalir di kedua pipinya.

 **FIN**

 **A/N**

Fanfic pertama yang entah dapet keberanian dari mana, hingga ahirnya berani aku publish *huhu, Amteun terimakasih sudah berkenan membacanya.

Review juseyo,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kamsahamnida, anyeong

 **AliumMe**


End file.
